Lightening to The Heart
by Ione-Sama
Summary: Lucy's been different; Withdrawn and depressed. Is there anyone who will notice? There is one Dragon Slayer but he's the last one she ever expected and their unexpected connection will unleash something much more powerful than either one of them-like a bolt of lightening aiming straight for the heart. One -shot. T for Limey fluff! This is for 2unknown guest reviewers, xoxo & enjoy!


After Tenrou Island, he couldn't shake the feeling of dread, every time she left on a job.

Granted, she wasn't alone; she was always with team Natsu so it wasn't like she was in immediate peril.

But still, even then he couldn't shake it.

And then the Grand Magic Games came-She was mortally brutalized by RavenTail's Flare and even though he'd saved her in the end, it still wasn't enough-the physical damage to her had already been done.

After that, He was t_errified _of ever letting her out of his sight.

It was stupid and foolish.

And made absolutely no sense!

Why was he suddenly so concerned for her?

He barely knew Lucy. She was the vivacious, bubbly and buxom blonde, she was a celestial spirit mage, one of the newer members of Fairytail-though she'd already been there a year-and she was Natsu's partner.

But that was it. He didn't know much of anything else.

But when they'd awoken on Tenrou Island from their seven year slumber, she'd tended to his wounds with such care and gentleness, something in him had changed.

When she'd looked at him with those wide and beautiful honey brown eyes, he'd just-lost it.

_It _being his heart more specifically.

He wouldn't say he'd fallen _in love _with her exactly.

No, that would be pushing it way too far.

But his feelings towards her had definitely changed and since that day, they were changing steadily with every moment he spent around her.

At first, he'd only seen her as nothing more than an airheaded blonde and Natsu's partner.

But then after the Grand Magic Games-and even before then-he started to pay closer attention.

He'd find himself listening in on a conversation she was having with MiraJane.

Or watch her from across the room as she excitedly talked novels with Levy with that contagious exhuberance that always exuded from her.

And then he started catching himself watching the Guild doors expectantly; waiting for the moment when she'd burst in every morning promptly at 10am, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

But then, one morning, she didn't show up.

At first he brushed it off; chalking it up to her probably sleeping in.

But then the next day when she showed up, she was over an hour late _and _she came in through the _side _door, purposely trying to avoid her group of friends that were scattered around at the bar or various tables near the main entrance.

She kept her head down and there was something in her posture that spoke volumes to him.

Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

And his lightening magic began to surge over the surface of his skin as his mind conjured up every possible dreaded and worst-case scenerio.

His sky blue eyes darted back to where she stood near the job board and she was presently tacking up a slip of paper amongst the rest.

Then she turned and retraced her steps out the way she had come-once again, doing her best to avoid any interaction with her nakama.

When she reached the door, she stopped abruptly and turned a lingering saddened look back over her shoulder.

She was trailing her eyes slowly over all the faces of her friends and there was a mix of affection, confliction and saddness in her eyes that had Laxus instantly on guard.

Her body language was ridgid yet hesitant as she lingered in the doorway and the way her eyes lingered longer on certain faces of her nakama, it was almost like she was bidding them a silent goodbye.

Something clicked in Laxus head and he bolted up from his chair and stalked towards the job board, ripping down the slip of paper Lucy had just posted and reading it.

**"Two bedroom aparment needing a new tennant. Rent: 70,000 Jewel.**

**Condition: Pristine and Welcoming**

**See Landlord at 23 Magnolia Drive for Details"**

Lucy was leaving.

He couldn't fathom why but why else would she be lingering longingly at the doorway looking so depressed?

And why put up her apartment for another tennant?

He crumpled the piece of paper in his hand and involuntarily, lightening bolts flashed through his fist, singing the paper to ash.

He was going to get to the bottom of this.

That clever blonde might think she could get away with nothing but a post-it note but that wasn't about to happen.

Without a word, he stalked off after Lucy, his brows pulled together in a deep scowl as lightening crackled around his head and clenched fists.

Why would she leave?

# # # #

Lucy had just stepped out of the shower and donned an old button-down black dress shirt when there was a loud banging on her door.

The Celestial mage jumped.

What in Celestial Heaven's name?

She walked to the door and pulled it open.

She was completely stunned to find a fuming and very aggitated standing at her door.

No matter how many times she saw him, his giant impressive form always left her a little intimidated and out of breath.

"L-Laxus?"

"What's goin' on with you?" He demanded gruffly.

"You didn't show up at the guild yesterday and then today, you came in acting all secretive. You didn't talk to anybody, all you did was post some random note about needing a new tennant for your apartment."

Suddenly, the buxom blonde's eyes widened in fear and she abruptly turned away.

"You-y-you saw me."

He squinted at her back. "Uh okay, what the hell is going on with you, Blondie?"

She didn't face him. "It's nothing Laxus; it's personal so please don't ask me to-"

The tone in her voice had changed drastically. It sounded weak and frightened. So unlike her.

He was getting worried now and refusing to back down, he took her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"Lucy, what is going on?"

But the Lightening dragonslayer was caught completely by surprise.

A torrent of tears had formed in Lucy's eyes and they were now overflowing and spilling down her cheeks.

Damn it, a crying woman was _not _Laxus' strong suit at all.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

"Whoa, wait what are you-? Don't do that!" He exclaimed panicing

But it was too late and soon, Lucy was breaking out into a full out sob, covering her face with her hands as the floodgates she'd been trying desperately to keep locked, flew open.

"Uhhh...damn it, stop crying, Lucy I-I don't know what to do with cryin' girls-just-just tell me what's wrong?"

Then she surprised him when she collapsed against his chest and cried harder.

Her tiny hands were rolled into fists and pressed against his chest as she sobbed into him, greatly discomfitting an already-bewildered dragonslayer.

Finally, she spoke through her tears, at last shedding light on the reason for her present condition. "We-w-we missed it all!" She sobbed.

Laxus rested his hands on her shoulders, tilting his head down to look at her. "What?"

"Everything! Seven years of our friends and family-m=m-moving on and we-we missed it all!"

It suddenly dawned on the lightening dragonslayer that today was the one year anniversary of the day they'd left to Tenrou Island-and never come back.

It was all starting to make sense now;

Her absence the day before.

Her late arrival and odd behavior that day.

Puting her apartment on the market.

She was drowning in the grief and depression of having seven years of her life just ripped away and she'd been doing it all alone.

No wonder she was a mess; crumbling to pieces in his very arms.

She couldn't handle it.

The rest of them seemed to have coped okay; there had been initial anger at first but overall, everyone was just thankful to be back with their family again and alive.

There was no need to mourn the past in light of the wonderful present and promising future that awaited them all.

But for someone like Lucy who had spent most of her life without a family, without love and acceptance-to finally have a family who loved and embraced her for who she was, only to have them ripped away from her for seven years, it proved much more difficult for her to heal than for the others.

Laxus softened and his heart panged painfully for the suffering woman in his arms.

He understood her.

And not just about Tenrou Island, but about everything else too.

He himself have suffered the years of painful rejection and scorn from a parent-his own father-and it had left him with years of angry scars and mistrust.

Lucy went through the exact same thing.

Her situation was completely identical to his own.

How could he have not realized it until now?

Suddenly, it was like a blinding veil was lifted and he was seeing the beautiful woman in front of him for the first time.

She was his equal.

His match in so many ways and it caused goosebumps to break out all over his body when he realized it had been fate that brought her to Fairytail so long ago.

It had been fate that brought him to the decision-thought poorly misguided-to stage a coup in favor of trying to save Fairtail.

And that same fate had put Lucy in his path that day when she'd stood up to him in defiance for her family.

He never would have known her like he did now, if it wasn't for that day.

The lightening dragonslayer swallowed the growing lump of emotion in his throat and refocused on the sniffling woman in his arms.

Her cries had quieted, thankfully.

But he wrapped his arms around her all the same-suddenly feeling much more at ease with her-and rested his chin ontop of her head.

"I know it seems really dark and hopeless right now; you feel like you're right back to where you started, your life being ripped away from you and you're feeling trapped like there's nothing to do, no where to go and-no one to save you.

But-you're wrong, Lucy. We're all here with you; everyone at Fairytail loves you.

_I'm _here." He uttered the last part low enough for only her to hear.

Lucy's eyes widened and for the first time she pulled back to look up at Laxus.

He was staring down at her and though his expression was gruff, his eyes were soft and gentle as they raked over her face.

"You're not alone in this; I know better than anyone else, what you're going through-my father was the same way and it-made my life hell and I felt like I had no control over anything. But then the old man took me in. He gave me a family when I didn't have anyone and even though I played it like I didn't give a shit-well I think you know what I mean."

"I'm sorry I-here I am being all selfish, wallowing in my own self-pity when...you've had it rough too." She pushed back from him, suddenly feeling awkward in the uncharacteristically intimate moment and brushed away her tears.

"Wow I'm really a mess, sorry! You must-think I'm-"

He shook his head. "I don't think anything, blondie-except that you have every right to be hurting and that you need someone who understands to be there for you. That's what I think." He said it with so much confidence that Lucy couldn't help but stare at him in wonder.

Why should he care so much about her and what she was feeling?

They didn't hardly know each other!

Just then, the blue-eyed slayer's face broke out into a crooked grin.

Lucy's insides bucked and then melted.

_what the hell's gotten into me?_

"Well I-thank you. I-I appreciate you checking in on me-and well-for understanding."

He stepped forward and ruffled her hair carelessly but there was still that crooked grin on his face so Lucy couldn't bring herself to mind. "No problem, Blondie."

# # # #

Four months went by and Lucy found herself becoming more drawn to Laxus. She couldn't put a finger on what or why but something had changed and she suddenly viewed Laxus as much more than just a casual friend.

It scared her shitless at first and then when both Levy and Mira sniffed out her dirty little secret, she wailed in distress and flopped over the bar in defeat.

"My life...is over!" She whimpered.

"Oh tosh! Don't be so nonsensical." MiraJane admonished. "You're life is just beginning! Don't you see what this means?!"

Lucy brought her face up only to respond. "Yes, that I'm destined to be a hopeless idiot who falls for the wrong men." And her head flopped back down over her folded arms.

"What is that supposed to mean?! I'll have you know Laxus is a very fine, strong and intelligent man! Not to mention he's fiercely protective and loyal!"

"Oh no, Mira you misunderstand me, I know all that! I'm not saying it like that!"

"Then what are you saying?"

Lucy puffed out her cheeks, letting a defeated sigh exit her lips.

"It's just that-ugh! He's not-_I'm _not the kind of girl that a man like him is looking for. That's why I say he's the wrong kind of man for me to fall for; I fall for the ones that would never dream of giving me the time of day." She pouted, setting her chin in her hand.

"How do you know he wouldn't?" Mira asked her pointedly.

"Trust me, I know these things, Mira." She bemoaned.

Just then, she sat up straight and looked around the guild.

"I need a job; something to get me distracted."

"Well you should check out the mission board, there's new postings from yesterday and-"

"Ah! Thank you!" And the blonde beauty made a mad dash for the board.

She eagerly scanned the listings and was just about to snatch something up when a larger hand beat her to it.

"Hey that was-!"

It was Laxus.

She gulped at the sight of him.

Then recoiled.

It had been months since they'd spoken in her room but since then, the Dragon Slayer had been acting peculiar.

He wasn't as friendly towards her or as open as he had been that night.

In fact, he seemed to make it a point to only grunt a 'oi Blondie' whenever he saw her but their conversation-if you could even call it that-never went further beyond that.

She was confused but then after a time, she decided it wasn't much different from his typical behavior.

Laxus had always been a man of few words and a loner so it was stupid to think he would have suddenly changed his behavior just because it was her.

_Not that she wanted him to give her special treatment-no, not at all. _

Pulling her thoughts back to the present, she crossed her arms and glared up at him.

Though in truth, it came out as more of a pout.

Laxus spared a downward glance at the miffed blonde and he couldn't hold back an amused smirk when he saw her puffed out cheeks and her lips puckered into a pout.

Damn, she looked really cute and not to mention incredibly sexy.

But he couldn't let himself think that way.

Ever since that night, he'd been trying to pull back and distance himself from the Celestial mage as much as possible.

She had opened up a side of him that rarely anyone saw;

A gentle, compassionate soft side that hated seeing anyone in pain.

Especially her.

He had a soft spot for her and it was starting to get the better of him.

But he couldn't allow that. The moment he did was the moment he'd be weak and vulnerable and that's always when someone hurt him.

He wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Oi Blondie."

"Oh shut it. That's my mission, Laxus, I picked it first."

"Really. Well from what I could tell you were just gawking at it with that stupid, dumb-blonde look on your face. You should've _grabbed _it if you wanted it."

"Seriously?! What is your problem? There's tons of other jobs up there!"

"Good. Then maybe you can _pick _one." He shot sarcastically over his shoulder on his way out.

A vein popped out on her forehead and clenching her fists, gritting her teeth, Lucy screached at the top of her lungs. "LAXUS DREYAR, YOU'RE INSUFFERABLE, ARROGANT AND BULL-HEADED, GIVE ME THAT BACK. NOW!"

The entire guildhall suddenly came to a screaching halt.

Did Lucy just _scream _at Laxus?!

Was the woman crazy?! NO ONE screams at Laxus Dreyar and gets away with it.

He turned on her and pinned her with a frightening glare.

But Lucy wouldn't back down.

"Look, Blondie I don't let anyone yell or scream at me so you'd better count your lucky stars that I don't believe in hitting a woman. Besides, even if I did, I'd never waste my time on someone like you."

"Oh and just why is that, pray tell? Afraid you might actually get a bruise if you tried?"

The blonde Dragon Slayer scoffed at her presumption.

Leaning in close to her face, his electric blue eyes hardened. "No. I wouldn't waste my time because you're too weak to even make it worth while; you shouldn't be goin' on a job alone anyways, it's nothing but stupidity and recklessness from a spoiled little rich girl with daddy issues who-!"

***Smack***

A Loud resounding crack split the air as Lucy's hand flew at lightening speed, smacking Laxus right across the face.

Everyone gasped.

Oh my god, Lucy. The sweet, kind-hearted Lucy Heartphelia just _smacked _Laxus Dreyar.

And it wasn't just a tap either. She smacked him hard and right across the face.

Laxus face snapped to the side from the force of her slap.

His eyes widened as he brought his face back around to stare at her.

His jaw dropped.

And his cheek stung. A lot.

The blonde's chest was heaving up and down as she fixated him with the most venemous glare he'd ever seen.

It didn't look right on her.

But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't at all impressed.

He was floored.

This woman's height barely came to just below his chest and despite her curvacous hips and ample bosom, she was petite everywhere else.

But damn, could she pack a wallup. If it had been any ordinary man, he would have been sent flying clear across the room!

She sure had some nerve standing up to him; and no one had ever been brave enough or dared to get physical with him.

She was fiery.

And damn it, he _loved _fiery.

But then, this wasn't how he'd intended for it to go.

He simply didn't want her going out on a job by herself!

He'd been to consumed with worry over her the last time.

But of course, he couldn't admit that to her.

Or to anyone for that matter.

So he'd gone and played the cold indifference card.

But he'd taken it too far-and he knew it once he saw the tears beginning to gather in her eyes.

"You. Don't know. A Damn thing about me. And you know what? I'm glad. Because the last person on this earth-I ever want to get to know, is _you." _

Her eyes were red and flaming with anger-but she was also extremely hurt and he could see it.

_Damn it. _He knew he fucked up. and bad.

"Stay away from me, Laxus." And with that, she brushed passed him, tore a paper off the mission board and fled out the door without a single look back.

# # # #

It had all backfired on him.

Royally.

Not only did Lucy despise him and want nothing to do with him, but she'd gone off on a solo mission that-after getting the details from Mira-lasted an entire week!

He sat broodily at the bar one night, nursing a Lightening Lava shot cursing himself for letting his temper-and his pride-get the best of him.

He should've just told her how he felt.

That he didn't want her going on a mission alone, not because he thought she was weak, but because he was terrified of something happening to her.

But how would that have looked?

She probably would have laughed in his face, thinking he'd gone mad.

Not that she would have been far off...

Laxus _had _gone mad; he felt like he was losing his mind ever since the day she'd nearly died on Tenrou Island right in front of him and then the Grand Magic Games had been ten times worse!

He growled, pulling an angry hand through his wild blonde hair.

"You know, if you keep growling like that, you're gonna scare away the rest of my customers, Lax."

He looked up to see Mira wiping out a glass jar, eyeing him with concern.

"Sorry, Mira."

"What's with you? You've been like this every night; coming to bar, ordering your favorite drink which you never even touch by the way-and you just sit here glaring at the counter and growling to yourself. What's going on?"

He scoffed. He knew Mira was digging but he also knew she was just worried about him.

"You know, Strauss you've got a bad habit of stickin' your nose where it don't belong."

She giggled but the expression on her face spoke volumes that she wasn't giving up.

Groaning, Laxus kicked back his shot, then folded his arms on the counter and let his head fall ontop of them.

"I fucked up, Mira."

"Clearly, I could have told you that."

"Then what the hell am I talking to you for?!" He exclaimed exasperatedly, shooting daggers at her.

"Because, talking about it will make you feel better, not to mention it will help you sort through your feelings. So. Com'on talk to me."

He sighed, his head returning to his folded arms. "I-I fucked up. I hurt her when I should've just fuckin' told her what I was really feeling."

"You mean, Lucy."

His head raised half-way and he glared at her. "No, I mean the ice princess...YES!"

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry." She stiffled a laugh, setting down the jar, she folded her arms and leaned on the counter. "Go ahead."

"I just-I didn't want her goin' on that mission."

"Well honey, telling her she _couldn't _because she's weak and insulting her past is basically begging her to go. Lucy always diggs her heels in when someone tells her she can't do something."

"Yeah, yeah I know that-_now. _But that wasn't-that's not what I meant."

"What do you mean?"

"What I said to her. That's-it isn't the reason why I didn't want her to go."

Mira paused, her eyes narrowing in confusion. "Laxus what-what's going on with you?" Her voice pitched lower and the lines of worry appeared around her eyes as she reached out and laid her hand over Laxus'.

"I-I didn't want her to go, Mira. Because-I can't take seeing her hurt again."

At this, the impressively strong Dragon Slayer raised painful uncertain eyes and looked at Mira.

Mira gasped and leaned in closer to him. "Laxus...do you...are you in love with Lucy?!" She asked, her voice whisper-soft.

He brought up a hand and ran it angrily though his hair, groaning. "Damn it, I don't know Mira! I just...Ever since Tenrou Island when I saw how she almost...She was almost crushed and I-and then at the Grand Magic Games it was...God!" His hands began to trembled and mini lightening bolts flashed and danced over the surface of his skin.

"Laxus...Laxus please, don't burn down my bar, honey."

She backed up a little and Laxus glanced down at his arm.

"Oh sorry. I just..."

"Wow, you really-you've really got it bad, don't you." This time, a smile crept over her lips.

Laxus groaned again. "Ah shit, I knew I shouldn't have told you anything. You're enjoying this way too much."

She threw her head back, laughing. "Well of course! I mean you and Lucy!"

"There is no 'me and Lucy' Mira"

"Well not yet but oh my gosh it's-it's so perfect! And besides, you're both two of my favorite people!"

"Okay Okay slow down Ms. Cupid don't get any ideas-I'm not gonna play along with any of them." He muttered idly pushing his empty shot glass around in circles.

"Oh but that's the thing Laxus I don't have to do anything! It's all already there! Now _you _just have to do something!"

"And what the hell am I supposed to do, Mira huh?!" The broad-shouldered Dragon Slayer threw his arms up in the air. "You know what happened last week; she hates me!"

"Oh Laxus, she doesn't hate you-Lucy could never hate you or anyone. She's just upset and very hurt but that's nothing that a sincere apology and a way to make it up to her, can't fix."

"You don't get it Mira. SHe confided in me once. About her past. And her grief. and I just...threw it all back in her face...She'll...she'll never forgive me." At this, the young man's eyes darkened with saddness and he hung his head.

"Laxus. I know you haven't always been...on our side. But you've come a long way since then and there's no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't do whatever it takes to protect and defend your family.

And that includes Lucy. Yes, you've hurt her but we've all hurt each other at some point or another. It's nothing that family can't fix. And besides you two being family you...you also love her. That means you have more working in your favor."

She ivory haired strauss looked at him kindly, hoping he would see her side of it and believe what she was telling him.

"But I can't do anything about it now, even if I wanted to! She's still gone and-"

Mira shook her head. "She got back last night."

His eyes shot up to meet hers. "What? But she hasn't been here all day!"

"Well I'm thinking that's because she's secretly hoping that a certain lightening Dragon Slayer will come to her and I don't know-apologize? Maybe even show her that he-actually does want her after all?" She winked at him, a devious smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

He looked towards the guild entrance.

"Go. If you don't go now, you'll miss your chance and you'll hate yourself for it."

He looked back at her again.

"Go on, get your girl, Laxus." She beamed widely at him and he flashed his brilliant crooked smile in return.

"One for the road then?" He pushed his empty glass towards her and she happily refilled it.

"But of course!"

Knocking it back, he licked his lips, grabbed his fur lined coat and threw it over his shoulders as he dashed out of the guild and headed straight for Lucy's.

# # # #

Lucy had just climbed out of a steaming hot bubble bath; she'd soaked for almost an hour, feeling the need to soothe and unwind her aching muscles.

She'd just thrown on a light satin baby-blue bathrobe, tighing it tightly around her waist and pulled her wet hair into a sloppy bun, when she heard a loud, furious banging on her door.

"What on earthland?" She walked out of the bathroom, and came to a stop in her living room, staring hesitantly at the door.

The loud banging resumed.

She furrowed her brow, shook her head but walked to the door and pulled it halfway open.

"L-Laxus-"

He was definitely the last person she was expecting.

The tall, muscled Dragon Slayer was bent over panting heavily as if he'd been running for his life.

"Um-is everything okay? You look like you've been running for your life."

"-I have." He huffed, standing to his full height and raking his eyes over her entire form until they came to rest on her face. She had just come out of the shower obviously; her hair was wet and dropplets dripped off the ends of it, falling to her exposed neck and shoulders.

_God, she's so beautiful._

"What-why?"

"So I-could get to _you." _

And in the next moment he was inside her apartment, pulling her into his arms and kissing her roughly and passionately.

Lucy gasped when Laxus took hold of the collar of her bathrobe and pulled her flush against him.

His answer was still spinning around in her mind, leaving her beyond confused as well.

But that was nothing compared to the shockwave that jolted through her body when his lips claimed hers roughly.

Suddenly, everything inside of her was pulsing like an electric surge and her whole body felt more alive than it ever had in all her life.

_ What-what's happening? He's-he's-ah! _

Her thoughts were cut short when she felt Laxus hot hand trailing down her side to her hip where his fingers gripped her firmly and pulled her body even more tightly against hers.

At this, she couldn't hold back a whimper and she melted into him, her fingers sliding up to his chest where she greedily tangled them into the material of his shirt.

But then, the kiss came to a sudden stop as he pulled back and pushed his forehead against the top of her head. "Ahh...Lucy...I'm sorry. Damn it, I'm so..."

He was looking down at her now with half-lidded eyes that were etched with shame. "..So sorry I didn't mean it-I swear to god, I didn't mean..."

Feeling suddenly, bold, Lucy shook her head, tugging on the collar of his shirt, pulling his face down to hers for another kiss.

Her lips collided aggressively with his and her hands kept a vice-like hold on the collar of his dark blue dress shirt, probably causing wrinkles.

But Laxus couldn't careless.

He had the most beautiful woman of his dreams in his arms and desperate for his kisses.

What more could he ever possibly want?

"Don't be." She whispered against his lips. "It's-okay, I know you didn't mean it-" She kissed him fervently.

"Wait, wait-" He pulled back just enough to look at her. "How could you possibly know that?"

Her eyes glimmered heatedly. "Because-your eyes were lying."

"My eyes, I-what?"

She laughed softly, pressing another kiss to him which had the Dragon Slayer nearly staggering. "Your eyes squint and flicker when you're lying-it's your tell."

He looked at her in disbelief.

Then a wicked smirk sparked his lips and his electric blue eyes darkened with lust. "You've been watching me."

The blood rushed to her cheeks, turning them a vibrant red but Lucy resisted the urge to look away from him.

His eyes were the most beautiful-and terrifying-she had ever seen. They left her spell-bound and breathless.

"Maybe."

" 'Maybe' my ass, NO ONE knows my tell-not even Ever, Freed or Bixlow."

She bit her lip, her eyes staring up at him provocatively. "Then maybe I have been watching you-a little bit."

He claimed her lips again but this time, his tongue flicked flicked out, eagerly pressing along the seam of her lips, demanding entrance.

She sighed and shivered as her mouth fell open and his tongue began stroking eagerly and fervently against hers.

His kisses were rough, aggressive and dominant-and Lucy loved it.

She'd had a couple boyfriends before but they'd always been such perfect gentleman that even when they kissed her there was never any tongue involved and Lucy most times was the intiator of the kiss.

She appreciated the gentlemanly manners but Lucy wanted passion. She was a passionate woman and it hadn't taken her too long before she realized what she needed and wanted was someone who wasn't afraid to literally sweep her off her feet and kiss her senseless.

Someone who would treat her with ferver and passion like she deserved.

And Laxus was fastly proving himself to be just that man-and more.

At present, he had lifted her off the floor and cradled her body close, kissing her continuously.

"You're so-beautiful." He whispered huskily against her lips. Then he trailed his mouth to her chin where he left hot open-mouthed kisses along her jawline to the column of her neck where he proceeded to gently nip the tender flesh of her neck, raking his teeth along the sensitive spots.

Lucy gasped. "Ah!...Laxus...!"

"Don't talk. Just close your eyes...and _feel._" He implored fervently, his hand dropping from her hip to her robe-clad thigh.

He grunted disapprovingly. "Too much in the way." His hand slipped into the folds of the satin fabric, pushing it up her leg until finally, his fingers felt the milky-soft flesh of her bare thigh.

"Mmm, much better."

Lucy inhaled sharply and her head fell back as Laxus slid his hand tantalizingly slowly up the back of her thigh.

She gripped his shoulders, moaning softly. "Ah...Laxus you...you're t-teasing m-m-me I...don't tease me!" She gasped.

He brought his lips up to hers again, brushing over them feather-light. "You-you better-stop me-"

"W-what?" She asked barely audible.

And then, something suddenly switched on in Laxus mind and he stiffened.

He was a Dragon Slayer.

When Dragon Slayers mated, it was for life.

There was no going back after crossing that line and he doubted Lucy was ready for something that permenant.

Shutting his eyes, he growled in frustration and put her down, backing away from her.

The blonde beauty felt bereft and the disappointment was clearly written across her face.

"What...what are you doing?"

"Stopping myself-because clearly you won't."

Her hands fell to her sides and she suddenly looked very dejected and borderline upset. "So...what was the point of you even...coming here? To tease me, give me a taste and then back away, making me look like an idiot?" Her voice rose a little at the end.

Laxus grimaced. This wasn't going well. "Lucy believe me, that's not what I'm trying to do."

"Then what the hell?! I don't understand Laxus, so you'd better damn well explain it to me, now!"

He flinched.

There it was.

The anger and resentment had returned to her tone as well as her face.

He ran a frustrated hand through his wild hair.

"Look Lucy, there's things you don't know about-Dragon Slayers, things that you should know."

She huffed and threw her hands up in the air. "Are you kidding me?! I practically _live _with a Dragon Slayer 24/7! You really don't think I don't know things!?"

He shook his head, a sting of jealousy hitting him at the mention of Lucy's close relationship with Natsu.

"Look, Blondie you don't get it I'm-I'm-Dragon's only love _**one person. **_And they mate for _**life!**_"

There was a pause.

"See? There are things you _**don't **_know; no matter how **close **you are with Natsu." He spit Natsu's name, turning away from Lucy but she reached out and grapped his hand.

"Whoa wait, are you _**jealous?! **_Is that what this is about? Laxus, Natsu is my _**partner! **_That's it and you should know that!"

"Please, this has nothing to do with that flame brain!"

She huffed angrily, tugging on his hand. "Then what is it?! _**Talk to me!**_"

Turning on her his voice rose angrily and his electric blue eyes flashed angrily. "_**I can't! If I don't stop myself then there's no going back, don't you get it?! You'll be mine and I won't be able to let you go, ever!" **_He nearly screamed in her face.

Lucy's mouth fell shut and her eyes widened in astonishment as she looked at him.

So this was what he'd been so afraid of and what he'd been trying to tell her.

But she didn't understand why he should be so scared of taking the next step. Didn't he know that she wanted this? That she'd wanted this more than anything else in the world?

Well if not, then she'd make him see it.

"Laxus...I don't understand why this makes you so upset."

She groaned, his face falling into his hands as he turned his back on her. "You just-you don't understand, do you. It doesn't matter if you can just-go all the way with someone and then move on from it; I _**can't. **_Once I'm mated with someone, even if they decided they didn't want to be with me anymore, I'd be trapped. There's _**no moving on **_for a dragon. We wouldn't be able to take on another mate; we'd be forced to live the rest of our lives _**alone **_because the connection with that one person-is something that can't ever be broken."

She didn't answer right away, only looked watched him sympathetically; her brown eyes deepening with saddness. Softly walking up to him, she rested a hand on his back.

He turned around and looked down at her with a hardened expression and pain-filled eyes.

She didn't say a word, only looked right into his eyes trying to convey all of her feelings to him.

"I understand what you've told me, Laxus-but I-that still doesn't answer my question as to why you're holding back from me."

He shook his head at her in disbelief.

"I don't want you to hold back, Laxus. I don't-because I _**don't want anyone else.**_"

His eyes widened. "But I-you know if I did, then you'd-"

She nodded with certainty. "Yes. I know." She touched his cheek, gently caressing it with her thumb.

He waited for a long moment, then turned around and gently took her by the shoulders, looking earnestly into her eyes. "Are you-are you _**sure **_that you really want this?"

She looked to the floor, then raised longing-filled eyes to Laxus. Without a word, she loosened the tie of her robe and wordlessly let it slip off her shoulders and fall to the floor at her feet.

All the air rushed from Laxus' lungs as he watched the robe slip from her body leaving her completely bare before him.

His mouth fell open.

She took two steps forward until she was standing right infront of him. Then placing a hand against his chest, she cupped his cheek again, tiptoed and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

The moment her lips touched his, the last remnants of Laxus' self-control crumbled.

Inhaling sharply he wrapped his hands around her waist and tugged her roughly against him.

Lucy sighed and shivered at the feel of Laxus rough but gentle hands gripping her bare waist. Instinctively, she pressed her naked body tighter against his which elicited a gutteral growl from the Dragon Slayer.

"L-Lucy." He whispered gruffly between kisses.

"Mmm, don't talk-please, just-_**take me.**_" Her fingers tangled into the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

Laxus moaned, crushing her against him. "God, I want to-but I-"

She shook her head, pulling back just enough and pressing a finger to his lips. "Don't. Please? I've already told you _**this **_is what I want."

But Laxus still hesitated; pressing his forehead to hers, he closed his eyes and licked his lips.

"I _**want you. You, **_Laxus. Not Natsu, Loki or Gray or anyone else, I-"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Who ever said anything about Gray?"

The beautiful blonde grimaced and laughed. "Mira got a crazy idea into her head like six months ago-"

He deadpanned. "Oh my god, that woman I swear! Gray?"

"I know, right? I mean he's nice to look at but the thought of-god, I seriously gagged when she told me." She giggled to herself and Laxus smiled, cupping her cheek.

"I love your laugh."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I remember the first time I heard it too."

She grinned incredulously at him. "When?"

"It was on Tenrou Island...when you and Natsu were up against that disgusting fat guy and you both had a plan. You highfived and I remember you laughing right before; when Natsu asked you if you were ready."

"Oh yeah, that's right! Hm. I kinda forgot about that."

"I could never get your laugh out of my head after that. You were always so...bubbly and cheerful. All the time, it's like you were incapable of ever having a bad day."

"Well I guess that had a lot to do with me coming to Fairytail; no one had ever been like family to me until then. When Natsu brought me here it's-it's like suddenly I knew that I would never have to feel alone or cry myself to sleep ever again because I finally had people who really loved me-for me. That was the second best feeling of my life."

"What was the first best?"

She bit her lip, looking away shyly. "Well to be honest, it didn't happen until _**after **_I came to Fairytail. It was the day Master sent you away-okay so it wasn't because of that!" She laughed when Laxus stared at her like she'd just beaten his pet puppy. "It was during the festival; I remember seeing you walking away with your sack slung over your shoulder but when you looked back and saw everyone making the Fairytail symbol in the air-you were crying and I just-I looked at you then and somehow, I _**knew." **_

"Knew what?"

Her smile faded and she suddenly looked very nervous.

"I guess that was the first time I realized that I-that you weren't the man everyone thought you were. That you actually loved Fairytail and had believed with all your heart that you were trying to do the right thing. But I saw the regret and the love in your eyes when you cried and-I guess that's also when I realized that maybe I had-fallen in love with you too."

Laxus' eyes widened and his lips parted when he gasped.

She chanced a glance up at him.

A bright shade of red dusted his cheeks and his eyes were filled with shock and awe.

"Yeah I know, sounds crazy huh?"

He shook his head dumbly. "No...no it's...it's not crazy."

Without looking at him, she figited nervously. "Are you sure? Because the look on your face says that you think I've lost my mind."

"Lucy." He took her chin and tilted her face upwards to look in her eyes. "I don't deserve you. That's no secret to me or to anyone. And save it, because I already know that look in your eyes; you wanna protest and tell me I'm wrong but don't because-it's true."

She pouted slightly and this sparked a crooked grin on Laxus' face.

He caressed her cheek, his thumb brushing along her cheek bones and his grin turned into a soft affectionate smile. "But I'm not the kind of guy that's gonna push you away just because it's 'the noble thing to do' and I'm not gonna deprive myself of you just because it might be better for you."

"You know I really _**hate it **_when you talk about yourself like that and when you say it like that it just-makes it sound like you're being selfish by wanting me and it's _**not!**_ You deserve to be happy just as much as anyone, in my opinion you deserve it the most!"

"How can you think that, Lu?"

She paused, hearing the nickname he used. It caused her to blush slightly but she pushed on. "Because! Look at everything you've been through! With your dad, losing your mother, with Gramps I mean...don't get me wrong, Master is so wise and caring but I think he was too hard on you sometimes and it's only because he was so paranoid because you were his son's son but that shouldn't have made a difference. But it did. He was so worried that you'd become the man your father is that he pushed you so hard in the opposite direction, I mean no wonder you fell off the edge at first. I would've too!"

The blonde Dragon Slayer shook his head and looked at this woman before him; he was in awe of her. She had such a big heart, she could even see past all the terrible things he'd done and attribute them to his difficult and unfair childhood. It was like she didn't even blame him for any of it!

He knew she wasn't excusing him for what he'd done but at the same time, she wasn't going to place all the blame on him when in her eyes, she clearly saw there were others who were culpable.

"You are so different from any woman I've ever met, Lu; you amaze me."

Lucy blushed. "Well thank you...but I'm more interested in something else other than me at the moment."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"This." And she kissed him eagerly, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him down towards her.

He growled again but this time, he picked her up and pinned her against the wall, kissing her back ravenously.

Lucy whimpered. The ache between her thighs was near excrutiating and clawing her hands up to his chest she reached the collar of his blue dress shirt, gripped it and pulled.

The tearing of material and scattering of buttons was heard as Lucy tore Laxus shirt off him, discarding the shreds to the floor.

"That's-better." She murmered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Laxus gripped her waist tightly, holding her up and pulling her snuggly against him. "Damn, Lucy." He breathed hotly against the crook of her neck.

Lucy tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling his head back and pressed an aggressive kiss to his lips.

Laxus moaned into the kiss, licking along Lucy's bottom lip and then slipping his tongue into her mouth.

In turn, Lucy whimpered and moaned into his mouth, her legs tightening around him.

Laxus pulled away and looked at Lucy with lided lust-filled eyes.

She met his eyes, blushing prettily and biting her lower lips suggestively. "Laxus, you're starring."

"I can't-help it." He uttered huskily, kissing her hastily and then dragging his lips along her jawline, leaving intermittent open-mouthed kisses in his wake.

"Oh...L-Laxus I-I don't know if I can-If I c-can-hold out-much longer-!"

"Shh...you won't have to." He carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed.

Without breaking eye contact with her, Laxus discarded his dress pants then climbed up on the bed and hovered over her.

"Because now-you're gonna be _**mine.**_" He waited, looking earnestly into Lucy's eyes as he lowered himself onto her and kissed her with everything he had.

"If you want me-to stop-just tell me-" He breathed against her lips.

She ran a loving hand through his hair then rested it against his cheek as she looked lovingly into his eyes. "Never."

He smiled at her, his ocean blue eyes sparkling as he brought his lips to tangle with hers again.

For the first time, his mind drifted back to the post Lucy had tacked up on the board. The one with the apartment listing.

"Stay." He whispered earnestly against her lips.

His face hovered over hers now and she looked up into his eyes.

"I saw the listing on the mission board. Don't leave. Stay with _**me.**_"

She ran her thumb along his bottom lip, her eyes glowing with want and promise. "Always." And she brought her lips to meet his once again.

For the rest of the night, sleep didn't come to the pair as their bodies moved in continuous sync with one another as they made passionate heated love over and over and over.

At one point as they both were coming down from the erotic high, Laxus eyes clashed with Lucy's, both panting heavily as he spoke the words:

"You're **mine **now." He kissed and raked his teeth along the colum of her neck and then peppered each swell of her breasts with velvety soft licks and warm kisses. Descending into the valley between her breasts, he pressed three lingering and carefully-placed kisses and then rested his head against her chest, resting.

"So **beautiful. **and all **mine.**" He uttered against her dove-white bosom, his voice whisper-soft.

Lucy sighed contentedly, wrapping her arms around his neck and head as she held him close to her heart, smiling adoringly as tears came to her eyes.

He had no idea just how true that was.


End file.
